Nuevo Año, Nueva Oportunidad
by Remus Lupin7
Summary: Harry trátó de forzar su entrada al Departamento de Misterios y ha terminado en Azkaban por unos días; Sirius regresa para proteger a su ahijado y para tomar su puesto como nuevo profesor de Defensa; pero... acaso la experiencia de Harry en Azkaban con


_No sé que voy a escribir, solo sé que tengo que escribir, a ver que sale, aún ni siquiera tengo título ni la más remota idea de que va a tratar... veamos como resulta esto..._

& Black Fire &

***

            La oscuridad era la único que se podía apreciar, ni una sola luz, ni siquiera una sombra, simplemente obscuridad... y el sonido? No podía percatarse si estaba hablando o simplemente pensaba las cosas... tal vez si se concentraba en notar si sus labios se movían podría decifrar si en verdad estaba hablando pero... era tan difícil, como saberlo? Parecía como si lo hubiera olvidado... como si hubiera olvidado todo... absolutamente todo... pero... que es ese todo? Ya no lo sabía...

- _SIRIUS!!!!!!!! SIRIUS!!!!_

- Yo conozco esa voz...

            O tal vez no... me llama a mí? Yo soy Sirius? Debo serlo, como pude olvidar quien soy, vaya idiota..

_- SIRIUS! SIRIUS!_

_- NO ESTA MUERTO! __SIRIUS!!_

_Es la voz de un muchacho? Se escucha preocupado... será por mí? Qué fue lo último que dijo? Muerto? Estoy muerto?_

- Bueno eso explicaría esta obscuridad...

            Black dice con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, la cual sonaba extrañamente tranquila, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Será este el infierno? Si es así, es aburrido... 

            Un suspiro entre toda esa obscuridad.

- Pensaba encontrar a alguien aquí? Ya no recuerdo...

_- SIRIUS!!!!!_

- Vaya si es persistente... pero no puedo dejar de pensar que conozco esa voz... dónde... dónde la escuché?

_Harry..._

- Sí, ese es su nombre... pero...por que me llama de esa manera?

En ese momento fue como si una ola de imágenes y recuerdos lo golpeara de pronto; el día en que entró a Hogwarts, el día que conoció a James, el día que conoció a Remus, el día que conoció a Peter... _rata traidora_... James, Remus, Peter? Sí… sí, sí! Y también había una Lily! 

Fueron días felices... muy felices; _pero también..._

Una lágrima cristalina recorre la mejilla de Sirius hasta resbalar y perderse entre la obscuridad.

- Pero ellos ya no están... estoy más solo que un perro...

_            Un perro... si... eso soy... o algo me dice que lo soy... ah... cuál era la palabra?_

- Animago!

_Ah... entonces soy un mago... insisto en que soy un idiota... pero es tan difícil recordar... tan difícil..._

_Harry..._

- Por qué?

Por qué ese nombre sigue viniendo a mi mente? Por qué ese chico me llama con tanta angustia? Debe conocerme... y si me conoce, sabe dónde estoy?

_Estoy muerto..._

- Oh eso explicaría la angustia del chico... _de Harry_...

- _Harry No!_

_Ahora llaman al chico... esa voz... hey! Esa voz también la conozco! Sí! Sí también conozco esa voz!_

_Remus..._

- Remus? Sé que definitivamente he escuchado ese nombre...

- _MATÓ A SIRIUS! LO MATÓ! LA MATARÉ!!_

- Sirius?

Si... yo soy Sirius.

- Oh... vaya, entonces si estoy muerto.

Y para variar en el infierno.

- Insisto en que es muy aburrido, no hay ni siquiera fuego... digo eso haría las cosas más interesantes, y al menos podría ver algo... empiezo a tener claustrofobia...

_Espero no encontrar a Peter aquí..._

- Peter? Peter...mmm PETER! _RATA_ _TRAIDORA_! Lo recuerdo!

Más imágenes...más recuerdos...más dolor.

-No basta! Eso no! Eso no lo quiero recordar!!!

_Por qué?_

- Por qué... por qué duele!!

_Aún te culpas?_

- Sí...sí... sí, fue, fue mi culpa...

Harry...

- Harry!!! Harry está solo! Tengo que salir de aquí! Tengo que ayudarlo! Harry! Harry! Harry!

Estas muerto Y en el infierno. No podrás regresar.

- Harry! Harry!!!

Basta, ya, no hay nada que hacer...

- No! Pero, pero... por qué estoy aquí? 

_Ya lo olvidaste?_

- Creo haberlo hecho...

Estas muerto.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

Estas en el infierno.

- Dije "algo que no sepa"

Caiste detrás del velo.

- Detrás del velo?

_Eso dije, no escuchaste?_

- Considerando que hablo conmigo mismo...

Bellatrix te derrotó...

- Esa vieja harpía?!

Tiene tú edad.

- Bueno yo me veo mucho mejor.

Sabes que no.

- Oye! 12 años en Azkaban, no he tenido exactamente el tiempo de irme a broncear a las playas.

Lo tuviste después de eso.

- Bueno sí pero no fue por mucho tiempo, bien lo sabes que no me pude quitar ese tono pálido de mi piel.

Nunca pudiste, siempre pareciste un muerto.

- Tienes un punto.

_Harry_...

- Harry! Por favor! Por favor! Tengo que ayudarlo! Por favor!

Sabes que no puedes.

- TENGO QUE AYUDARLO!

Imposible.

- Nada es imposible!

Ahora lo es.

- No puedo estar muerto!

Pero lo estas.

- Pero no puedo!

Ya, aceptalo, estas muerto y en el infierno.

- Harry!

Deja de aullar, él no te puede escuchar.

- HARRY!!

Eres imposible.

"Solo los imposibles pueden lograr imposibles."

Cierto, pero no regresar de la muerte.

- Sé que puedo... no estoy muerto.

Lo estas.

- No puedo estarlo, no voy a aceptarlo.

Bueno, bien por ti, te deseo suerte.

- Harry...

*****__**

_Pensé que sería más fácil... simplemente no pensaría en él y no sentiría dolor, pero entonces.. entonces..._

- Entonces, por que no puedo dejar de llorar?

_Ya estas demasiado grande para llorar, no lo crees?_

- No me importa... duele.

_Duh! Claro que duele! Qué pensaste? Que simplemente pasaría?_

- Era como mi padre... como un hermano.

_Era ambas cosas._

- Pero él también me ha dejado... siempre me quedó solo al final de la historia.

_No estas solo, tienes a muchos que se preocupan por ti, ya los olvidaste?_

- No_._

_Entonces?_

- No deja de doler.

_Y no lo hará._

- Vaya, gracias por los ánimos...

_Soy sincero._

- Pues no lo seas.

_Como gustes, pero no puedes huir de la verdad._

- Ya veremos.

_A quién tratas de engañar?_

- No sé...

_Sirius..._

- Crees que algún día deje de doler?

_Quieres la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?_

- Déjalo así...

_Como gustes..._

- Es mejor que me duerma...

_Y soñar de nuevo con Sirius cayendo detrás del velo?_

- Bueno algún día tengo que dormir...

_Eso sí..._

            Harry Potter, de 15 años de edad, y a punto de cumplir los 16 de piel más pálida que de costumbre, probablemente por la falta de sueño; cabello negro alborotado; ojos en forma de almendras de un verde esmeralda; se veía algo pequeño para su edad por no mencionar más delgado que otras ocasiones.

            Desde el día que regreso de Hogwarts había descuidado un poco su salud, pero no se había molestado en mencionarlo a ningúno de sus amigos.

- Para qué preocuparlos?

Estoy seguro que les gustaría saber. 

- Ningúno parece preocupado por ese asunto, solo por saber si me estaba comportando... si estaba bien, y no hablando físicamente... me pregunto si pensaran que me estoy volviendo loco?

Aún asi, supongo les gustaría saber que tu salud no esta muy bien.

- Estoy seguro que no.

Que hay de Remus? En la última carta te pregunto por tu salud, preguntó si te habías estado cuidando, le dijiste que sí.

- Qué más da?

Deberías tener más consideración, es el único que te escribe por lo menos 4 cartas a la semana.

- Y antes se molestó por hacerlo?

Ahemm... No.

- Bueno no quiero que se moleste ahora por el pobre niño huérfano que perdió a lo último que le quedaba de familia.

Los Dur..

- Ni siquiera lo digas.

Bien... bien..

Harry deja caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre una almohada algo desagastada, que al recibir el impacto suelta algunas plumas que se dispersan por la habitación. Al parecer no era la primera vez que sucedía, el cuarto entero estaba cubierto por plumas blancas, de hecho, estaba más desordenada que de costumbre, al parecer Harry no se había molestado demasiado por la limpieza desde que había llegado.

- Quién se va a dar cuenta?

Era su alegato.

Una jaula vacía al lado de la ventana.

- Hasta Hedwig me abandonó.

Sabes que salió de caza.

- Lo sé, solo soy dramático.

Y vaya que lo eres.

Y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

Aquélla obscuridad de nuevo... se estaba cansando de ese sueño, pero al menos era mejor que repetir una y otra vez la visión de Sirius cayendo a través del velo.

No pienses en eso.

- Es difícil no recordarlo a cada segundo del día.

_A Sirius no le gustaría que viveras asi._

- Supongo que eso nunca lo sabremos.

- _Harry! Por favor! Por favor! Tengo que ayudarlo! Por favor!_

Eso es algo nuevo en el sueño.

- Esa voz es de...

Sirius...

- No puedo estar equivocado!

_No lo estas!_

– Es Sirius

_Lo es!_

- SIRIUS!

_SIRIUS!_

***

- No voy a aceptarlo! Soy lo único que le queda a Harry! No! No! No! No lo voy a aceptar! No puedo morir!

Sin embargo lo estas. Además sabes que Harry no esta solo, tiene muchos amigos y gente que se preocupa por él.

- No de la manera en que lo hago yo.

Ya encontrará a alguien más.

- No! No! Y No!

- _SIRIUS!_

- ........

_........_

- Es...

_Harry..._

- Es él!

_Pero cómo?!_

- Como puede estar aquí!

_En el infierno..._

- Imposible...

_Acaso él también esta..._

- No! Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo!

- _Sirius!!!_

- Harry!!!

La otra voz se había detenido... sería... sería que en verdad lo había escuchado.

- Sirius no puedo verte!  No puedo ver nada! _Sirius!!_

_Pero puede escucharte..._

- Sigue mi voz Harry!

- _Sirius!_

- No tengas miedo!

- No lo tengo...

La obscuridad empieza a ceder... ahí lo tenía, lo tenía frente a él. A Harry, a su ahijado... al hijo de su mejor hijo...

            Sintió como ese par de ojos verdes se clavaban en él, en verdad lo tenía frente a él, no podía ser un sueño no podía, no...

            Fue algo que jamás consideró... volver a ver el rostro de su padrino... suponía que él tenía la misma expresión en el rostro que Sirius... estaría soñando? No, no... era demasiado real... su mente no le podía jugar una broma tan cruel, simplemente no podía...

- _Sirius_...

- _Harry..._

El tono de ambas voces era suave... casi como un murmullo...

- Estas vivó...

- No estoy tan seguro.

- Tienes que! Estas frente a mis ojos!

- No es un sueño?

- Pues... si lo es de cual de los dos es?

- Buen punto...

No era preciso cuanto tiempo se miraron uno al otro, examinando cada detalle del rostro del otro.

- Estas muy pálido.

- Tú también.

- Siempre lo he estado.

- Eso sí...

- Estas muy delgado.

- Lo sé, es que estoy a dieta.

- .... Es broma, verdad?

- Sabes que lo es...

La expresión de ambos se había suavizado, en los labios de ambos se había formado una sonrisa, estaban juntos, no era un sueño, no, lo era... pero entonces, que rayos era?

- No lo sé, tú lo sabes Sirius?

- Me temo que estoy tan confundido como tú.

- Es tan extraño este lugar.

- Pensé que era el infierno.

- No seas tonto, que harías tú en el infierno?

- Pues...

Sirius medita la pregunta unos segundos, y al no recibir respuesta concreta por parte de su padrino, no puede más con sonreir con resignación.

- Entonces estas vivo.

No podía soportar la mirada de su ahijado... esos ojos llenos de esperanza... simplemente no lo podía decir.

- No estoy seguro.

- Cómo que no? Pero, entonces... como?

- No lo sé..

Las respuestas de Sirius sonaban tan vacías... tan huecas...

- Sirius, no puedo estar solo! No quiero estar solo! Por favor regresa!

- Qué más quisiera...

Sirius forma una sonrisa llena de tristeza en sus labios, levantando su mano y dirigiéndola hacia su ahijado, con la intención de tocar su mejilla, pero tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo... que tal si su mano simplemente lo atravesaba? Sabría que era un sueño? Se daría cuenta que había cerrado los ojos y se lo había imaginado todo? Tal vez después de todo si era el infierno... hacerlo sentir esperanza para después quitársela...

            Harry parece leer todo esto en los ojos de su padrino, y por lo visto tenía los mismos temores que él otro... qué tal si de pronto se despertaba solo en su habitación...

- No podría soportarlo.

- Sería demasiado cruel...

Pero el deseo de descubrir la verdad era más fuerte que el temor.

- Harry...

Los ojos de Sirius se humedecen al sentir el cálido contacto de su dedo contra la mejilla de su ahijado.

- Sirius...

Este contesta mientras que pone su mano sobre la de su padrino, estaba ahí, estaba seguro de que no podía ser un sueño, podía sentir el calor de Sirius, no era un sueño, no lo era.

- _Potter! Despierta Potter!!_

- _........_

- Podía ver la imagen de Sirus alejándose cada vez más, al parecer su padrino percibía lo mismo, ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de temor y desesperación.

- SIRIUS!!!!!!! SIRIUS!!!!!

- HARRY!!!!!!!__

- _POTTER!!!!!!_

El techo de la habitación empieza a aparecer frente a los ojos de Harry, el sol se filtraba por la ventana. No, no, por favor no! No quería que fuera un sueño!

_Pero después de todo lo era._

_Oh... no?_

- _POTTER!!!_

Los ojos de Harry de pronto se tornaron fríos... esa voz, esa voz es lo que lo había alejado de Sirius, que más si era un sueño! Entonces quería regresar a dormir! Así podría ver a Sirius! Hablar con él!

- QUÉ?!

Harry pregunta malhumorado abriendo la puerta con cierta violencia, enfrentando a su obeso tío de rostro rojo y cuello corto.

            De primer momento la mirada del chico sorprende al hombre mayor, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por un mocoso.

- Ya son las 7 de la mañana! Y nuestro desayuno no esta preparado!

- _QUÉ?!!?!?!?_

En los ojos de Harry se asomaba la sorpresa y la mayor furia que se acumulaba... lo habían despertado, por _ESO_? Lo habían alejado de Sirius _por que tenía que preparar el desayuno?!_

            Era inaudito.

- Qué esperas?! Muévete!

- _HÁGANLO USTEDES MISMOS!_

Harry grita furioso al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta con el golpe, casi atrapando la nariz de su tío en el acto, pero no le importaba, estaba furioso, como pudieron!?

- _POTTER_!! Me las vas a pagar! Tan pronto como te tenga en mis manos...

Tío Vernon gritaba amargamente desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin atreverse a derribarla.

No importaba... ya nada importaba...

_Sabes que no fue un sueño._

- Lo sé?

_Sí, sabes que no lo fue..._

- Entonces Sirius esta...

_Esta vivo..._

*****        **

- _QUE HARRY QUE?!_

- Lo... lo atraparon por la noche tratando de entrara al Ministerio de Magia...

- _QUE HIZO QUE?!_

- Remus ya te lo he repetido más de 10 veces!

- _PERO NO LO PUEDO CREER!_

- Me doy cuenta que no...

Una vieja mujer suspiraba con resignación entregándole sobre un pequeño platito, una taza humeante de lo que parecía ser té; a una persona, que aunque joven tenía el cabello veteado de gris, y expresión de cansancio.

- Anda, bebe un poco, te hará bien; tienes que calmarte...

- Oh Dios Arabella No! No tengo tiempo! Tengo que ir de inmediato! Tengo que ir con Harry!

Remus rechaza la taza poniéndose de pie y preparado para salir a la carrera.

- Dumbeldore lo esta arreglando, no creo que sea prudente que vayas.

- _Pero Harry!!!_

- De seguro estará bien... estoy segura que lo podrás ver por la noche...

- No! No puedo esperar tanto tiempo!

El hombre exclamaba desesperado caminando de un extremo de la habitación al otro, asemejándose a un león enjaulado.

- _En qué estaba pensando?!_

- .......

Su mirada de pronto se posa en la vieja mujer, era obvio que ella sabía algo que el desconocía.

- _Que?! Qué es?!_

- Remus...

La mujer comienza diciendo suavemente con un aire de preocupación y cierta resignación.

- Cuando encontraron a Harry... dicen que... dicen que parecía haber perdido la razón...

Remus se lleva una mano a la boca.

_No... no podía estar pasando... no, Harry no... lo había sentido tan tranquilo en las cartas... era su culpa, debió saber que algo estaba mal!_

- Un Auror lo encontró... Jackson Merfull... que había olvidado unos papeles y regresó... vió a Harry tratando de forzar la entrada al Departamento de Misterios, y trató de detenerlo.

Los ojos de Remus estaban fijos en la Señora Figg. No había bajado la mano de su boca... era terrible, terrible...

- Dice que cuando lo trató de alejar Harry se pusó como loco, gritando cosas sin sentido... gritando que debía ir con Sirius... que Sirius estaba ahí.

Remus ahoga un pequeño grito con la mano.

- No podían calmarlo, rápidamente llego ayuda y solamente congelándolo pudieron detenerlo...

- No se atrevieron a...

- No había otra manera, Harry estaba fuera de control.

Remus apretaba un puño con fuerza_; era su culpa, como pudo haber dejado que pasara, tuvo que habrese dado cuenta! Tuvo que!_

- Lo llevaron al Hospital de San Mungo, dónde despertó... y no lo tomó demasiado bien... dijo, dijo que no debieron llevarlo ahí, que tenía que reunirse con Sirius, que Sirius lo esperaba...

Finalmente la señora Figg exclama con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

- Imagina... imagina si hubiera logrado cruzar la puerta...

Remus prefería no hacerlo, sabía que hubiera pasado... seguramente también hubieran perdido a Harry como lo hicieron con Sirius...

- Quiero, quiero ir con Harry! Quiero verlo!

Remus de pronto exige con un aire de enojo.

- Lo sé, lo sé... pero lo han tenido dormido todo el día, les da miedo que haga algo.

_- Pero! Cómo! Pero yo!_

Las palabras habían dejado de tener coherencia en la boca de Lupin, estaba desesperado, aterrado de que algo le pudiera pasar a Harry, y no hablaba físicamente... 

_Dijo que quería ir con Sirius, acaso él? ... No, Harry nunca lo haría..._

Una lechuza entra volando por la ventana posándose sobre la mesita de té, donde extiende su pata para que pudieran tomar un pergamino que llevaba amarrada.

Remus se ocupa de esta tarea, con un poco más de brusquedad de la que a la lechuza le hubiera gustado.

Rápidamente reconoce esa letra.

- Es la Sra. Weasly...

- Bueno que dice?

La Señora Figg pregunta impaciente levatándose de su silla para tratar de ver mejor el rostro de Lupin.

            Las manos le empiezan a temblar a este, su rostro pierde el poco color que tenía.

- Harry... Harry...

Deja caer la carta al suelo, y es cuando la señora Figg logra apreciar a lo lejos la palabra: "Azkaban" escrita.

_No... no, no!_

- NO!!!!!!!!

Remus ruge con furia.

La señora Figg que acababa de leer la carta, se cubría la boca con la mano con una expresión horrorizada.

_Remus:_

_Arthur nos acaba de enviar una _

_carta;al parecer el Ministerio se adelanto _

_y se llevo a Harry del hospital, lo tienen _

_bajo vigilancia en Azkaban. Dumbeldore _

_esta furioso, pero sabemos que sacará _

_a Harry lo más pronto posible._

_Molly Weasley_

- ES IMPERDONABLE! Llevar a la criatura a Azkaban! 

Entonces otra idea vino a su mente.

_Dementores..._

_No, no! Ya habían abandonado Azkaban!_

_Pero no todos ellos... aún quedaban algúnos._

- NO! HARRY! NO!

Remus estaba furioso, no podía tolerar la idea de Harry rodeado por dementores! Mataría a Fudge! Después de todo lo que pasó aún no confiaba en Harry! Lo mataría! Como se atrevía! Cómo se atrevía a hacer esa mounstrosidad! A Harry!

*******

Que había pasado? No podía recordarlo...

_Departamento de Misterios..._

Es cierto...había tratado de entrar, Sirius estaba ahí! Probablemente lo estaba esperando!!

_Pero Sirius esta muerto._

- ....

- No, no es cierto! Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

_Fue solo un sueño._

- No lo fue!

_Sabes que si._

- No lo fue.

_Sirius esta muerto, al igual que Cedric y tus padres._

- ..... por que... por que tenías que recordarme eso...

_Por que es la verdad, todos ellos etán muertos, y tú estas solo._

- No... Sirius... Sirius, él esta...

_Muerto._

- No!

_Sabes que es verdad, solo te engañas a ti mismo, te duele aceptar la realidad, te da miedo._

- ....

Obscuridad, obscuridad de nuevo... tal vez encontraría a Sirius.

_No lo harás, eso fue un sueño._

- Estoy solo, completamente solo...

- _NO! NO! A Harry no!!_

- Esa voz de nuevo! No, por favor no de nuevo!!

- _A Harry no! A Harry no! __Por favor te lo ruego! Mátame a mi en su lugar!_

- BASTA! Ya basta por favor!

- _A Harry no! __Por favor ten piedad! __A Harry no!_

_Ellos murieron por tu culpa, Voldemort te quería a ti, no a ellos._

- Por favor... ya...

La voz de Harry se debilitaba palabra con palabra, perdía su fuerza de voluntad, los gritos inundaban su cabeza.

- Deténte por favor.

_- Lily, coge a Harry y vete! Es él! Vete! Corre! Yo lo detendré!_

- Ya no más...

La voz se detuvo, y Harry abrió los ojos, ahora la escena frente a él era diferente. Estaba frente a un cementerio.. se vió a si mismo y a su lado un cadáver, el cadáver de Cedric Diggory.

- NO! YA BASTA! Ya no lo puedo soportar!!!!

Harry se obliga a cerrar los ojos pegando sus manos a sus oídos, no podía soportarlo.

            De nuevo todo se hunde en un silencio. Lleno de temor Harry vuelve a abrir los ojos poco a poco, sabiendo de antemano con que se ib a a enfrentar...

- _SIRIUS! SIRIUS! MATÓ A SIRIUS! LO MATÓ! LA MATARÉ!_

- ....

Simplemente por más que trató Harry no pudo gritar ni hablar... había perdido la voz.. Y cada vez más, se hundió en una obscuridad más profunda.

*******

- Remus, tienes que calmarte!!

- _Pero lleva más de un día!!!_

- Dumbeldore no puede hacer nada aún! Fudge reclama que Harry utilizó una maldición imperdonable y por lo tanto debe estar en _Azkaban!_

- Que... hizo que?

- Eso fue hace tiempo... después de que...

- Ah... recuerdo...

Remus murmura con un aire pensativo, él también lo había sentido, cuando Harry utilizó el _Crucio_ contra la asesina de Sirius... aún así...

- Pero eso fue hace meses!

- Lo sé... pero Fudge se esta sosteniendo de cualquier cosa para retener a Harry.

- _ES UN IMBÉCIL!_ Pensé que había entendido que estaba equivocado!

El carácter del joven Lupin jamás había salido a flote en años... mucho menos en presencia de los que eran sus alumnos.

En la habitación se encontraba la Señora Weasley, y en la mesa Ron, Ginny y Hermione observaban la escena con una expresión de terror. Ningúno de los dos adultos parecía recordar que ellos se encontraban ahí, o simplemente lo estaban pasando por alto, había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

- _Yo mismo lo traeré!_

Remus se precipita sobre la puerta, pero rápidamente Molly lo toma por la túnica deteniéndolo.

- No mejoraras las cosas de esa manera Remus! Por favor! Ten calma!

- _TENER CALMA!?! HARRY ESTA EN AZKABAN!_

No le importaba que sus palabras hayan hecho que la señora weasley comenzara a llorar, al igual que Hermione, no le importaba! Harry estaba solo en Azkaban! Sin poder defenderse!

*******

- Con que fue un mi imaginación?

_Asi parece._

- Pero fue tan real.

_Lo fue..._

- Pude tocarlo!

_Sí, asi fue._

- Entonces?

_Entonces tal vez no fue un sueño._

- Quiero salir! Necesito salir!

_Eso lo sé._

- Harry me necesita! Lo sé! Puedo sentirlo.

_Pero..._

- Pero qué?!

_Pero como salir?_

- Encontraré la manera...

- _Todos están muertos, fue mi culpa, murieron por mi culpa, yo fui... de no ser por mí todos estarían vivos... siempre es mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa..._

Los ojos de Sirius se vuelven a abrir de golpe, podía reconocer esa voz...

- HARRY! HARRY!

- _Están muertos..._

La voz no parecía poder escucharlo.

- Harry! Harry soy yo Sirius! Harry dónde estas?!?!!

- _Muertos... todos ellos..._

- Harry!!!!

- _Es mi culpa..._

- HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!

El corazón de Sirius latía con fuerza, estaba desesperado, no podía encontrar a Harry y este no parecía escucharlo, algo le pasaba, el lo sabía podía reconocer ese sentimiento en su ahijado... tenía que encontrarlo! Entonces una palabra vino a su mente.

_Dementores_...

Ese, ese era el sentimiento... eso es lo que escuchaba en la voz de Harry! Pero cómo?! _Cómo!?_

- HARRY! No pienses en eso! Defiéndete Harry! Házlo!

_Y si no tiene varita?_

            Pero, imposible! Por qué no habría de tenerla!!!! Harry! Tenía que encontrarlo!! 

*******

La luz que llego hasta sus ojos era demasiado brillante, pero a la vez algo en él le decía que no lo era.

De pronto sintió un terrible dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, eso era algo nuevo, aunque no lo había pensado, en todo ese tiempo (que no sabía exactamente cuanto) su cuerpo no le había dolido, ni se había sentido cansado, pero ahora... ahora era diferente...

- _Harry_...

Impusado únicamente por la fuerza de voluntad, una figura pálida se pone de pie en el centro de una habitación circular.

- _Harry..._

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía, o donde se encontraba, solo sabía que tenía que salir, salir de ese lugar.

_No seas tonto, lo arruinaras todo si dejas que te vean._

Una voz interior le recordaba a Sirius mientras este recorria los pasillos sombríos y fríos de piedra, sin dirección fija, solo dejándose llevar.

- Debo, encontrarlo...

_Si te capturan no podrás volver a verlo!!!_

De pronto Sirius se queda quieto... era verdad, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, no esta vez, no esta vez que la vida de Harry dependía de ellos, tenía que tener un plan, ser precavido... después de todo él sabía dónde estaba Harry, y hasta dónde sabía, era de los pocos magos que sabían llegar, después de todo el había escapado de ese lugar años atrás.

Debía ir por Harry, a Azkaban...

*****

Continuará...


End file.
